User blog:Anon3610/Fairy Forms - Their True Purpose
Fairy Forms are one of my favorite, if not one of everyone's favorite part of Winx Club. We've seen so many throughout the series - twelve in total (counting the Gifts of Destiny's respective forms in this instance). For a while now, we've been seeing Fairy Forms tailored toward the theme of the season. In Seasons 1 - 3, there really wasn't a "theme", per say - just the main plot. This change was jarring to me at first, but now I think I can explain why in my own personal theory/realization. Winx, Charmix, and Enchantix were the first three forms to be introduced. In their respective seasons, we've seen them used in a variety of ways and environments. These three forms were almost multipurpose in a sense. They could be used most of anywhere, and the only difference between the three, besides the obvious outfit changes, was the strength they gave. For example, Winx - Used on land, used in (sort of) hand-to-hand combat, used in the sky, used underwater. This covers most of everything the modern fairy would need. Charmix - It's basically Winx with a boost of power for when the environment was prone to energy-draining. After this, you can technically be done. If you do not succeed in gaining the next level, which I will cover, you remain this way, but you are still the embodiment of a modern fairy and have everything you need to live your life. Enchantix - The "final" form...and it's called that for a reason. With Enchantix, you've blossomed and become a Guardian Fairy, a defender of your homeworld. With super-fast wings and Fairy Dust that unlocks miniaturization (and in turn the ability to travel to worlds which require it) and dark spell negation, you can now overcome most of anything. This form is who you truly are as a fairy. The way I see it, Winx - Enchantix are the personal energy of a fairy, and why I feel that the outfits in this range are so unique compared to their successors - because they embody each fairy's personal energy and magical identity. What comes next is optional - Higher Fairy Levels such as Believix, and acquired powers such as Sophix - Tynix. The way these forms are earned do not come from inside the fairy, but rather an external force, such as the Source of Sirenix or the Dragon Flame, a force that does not know the fairy's own magical energy or their own soul. This explains why the outfits of these other forms are so similar among fairies - the power source does not know who they are because the form is not born from within them, so it just adapts to them. My theory is that these forms above Enchantix just shape a fairy's Enchantix energy, their true fairy energy, into a new form. The Winx don't get stronger, per say - they just get abilities better suited for their current mission (underwater, nature, etc.). The level of magic strength remains the same, but they only appear more powerful because each form better combats what we see them battle. For example, it looked like Harmonix made them stronger, when in reality, they just looked stronger because they were no longer weak underwater. Everything after Enchantix is specialized for a mission, from a source, whereas Winx - Enchantix are pure, individualized energy that comes straight from each fairy's heart, because they are the basis for anything after them that a fairy chooses to acquire. This was long, but Fairy Forms are so interesting to me. Let me know what you think! Category:Blog posts